hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Original Hot Wheels Vehicle Identification
These are cars that are fictional designs, but they bear some reseblance to real cars. Please put car names and headings in Alphabetical / Year order. READ THIS: DO NOT DUPLICATE THE YEARS OF THE CARS. JUST KEEP ONLY 1 YEAR FOR THE CARS, LIKE A 1946 CADILLAC. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANOTHER 1946 CAR. List Of Cars Note: ONLY POST ORIGINAL CARS! Any guess is accepted. 1969 *Twin Mill - 1968 Dodge Charger III Concept 1970 *Whip Creamer - 1983 DeLorean DMC-12 1971 *Special Delivery - 1909 Ford Hot Rod *The Hood - 1935 Cadillac 1972 *Open Fire - 1972 AMC Gremlin 1973 *Sweet 16 - 1916 Mercedes-Benz 1975 *Super Van - 1975 Ford Ecoline Van *Ramblin' Wrecker - 1972 Ford Tow Truck 1976 *Street Rodder - 1932 Ford Convertible 1977 *Letter Getter - 1968 Chevrolet Step Van 1978 *Baja Breaker - 1987 Ford Bronco *Hot Bird - 1977 Pontiac Firebird 1979 *Bywayman - 1973 Chevrolet Silverado 1982 *Enforcer - 1979 Aston Martin Bulldog Concept 1984 *Troop Convoy - 1951 M809 1985 *Roll Patrol - 1980 Jeep CJ-7 1986 *NASCAR Stocker - 1983 Buick Regal *Rescue Ranger - 1972 Dodge D-300 1987 *Sharkruiser - 1928 Stutz Blackhawk Special *Slideout - 1986 WSC Sprintcar 1988 *Sting Rod - 1988 Pontiac Fiero 1990 *Purple Passion - 1949 Mercury 1992 *Aeroflash - 1971 Vauxhall Guildsman 1994 *Power Pistons - 1994 Dauer 962 1995 *Power Rocket - 1964 Art Arfons Green Monster 1997 *Way 2 Fast - 1928 Ford 1998 *At-A-Tude - 1953 Studebaker Champion *Dairy Delivery - 1985 Divco 300-B *Go Kart - 2011 Formula SAE B11 *Sweet 16 II - 2003 Blastolene Special *Tail Dragger - 1941 Ford *Whatta Drag - 1959 BMW Isetta 1999 *Phaeton - 1997 Chrysler Phaeton *Track T - 1923 Ford T-Bucket *Triclopz - 1948 Tucker Torpedo 2000 *Arachnorod - 2025 Mazda Kaan Concept *Deora II - 1996 Ford Taurus Station Wagon *Muscle Tone - 1999 Dodge R/T Concept *Phantastique - 1939 Delahaye Type 165 *Seared Tuner - 1999 Nissan Silvia *Shoe Box - 1949 Ford 2001 *Evil Twin - 1959 Cadillac Series 62 *Hooligan - 1933 Ford Model B *Hyper Mite - 1965 Peel Trident Modified *Krazy 8s - 1928 Ray Keech Triplex *La Troca - 1950 Chevrolet 3100 *Maelstrom - 1995 Vector M12 *MS-T Suzuka - 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse *Old No. 3 - 1911 Marmon Wasp *Surfin' School Bus - 1977 Gillig 25 2002 *Jaded' '- 1954 Henry Kaiser J *Super Tsunami - 1997 Toyota Supra *Torpedo Jones - 1931 Whitney Straight Duesenberg 2003 *1/4 Mile Coupe - 1935 Ford Coupe *24/Seven - 2001 Mazda RX-7 *Fish'd & Chip'd - 1963 Jaguar Mark X *Ground FX - 2011 Red Bull X2011 Concept *Zotic - 2002 Bugatti EB 16.4 Veyron 2004 *16 Angels - 2009 Pontiac Solstice Coupe Concept *Cool One - 2003 525HS Green Machine *LeMelt - 2007 Caparo T1 *Off Track' '- 2004 Dodge Ram Baja 1000 *Rockster - 2006 Hummer H3 *Super Smooth - 1939 GMC Pickup *Wail Tale - 1978 Porsche 935 *Xtreemster - 1998 Dodge Copperhead Concept 2005 *Horseplay - 2011 Pontiac Firebreather Concept *Jack Hammer - 1958 Oldsmobile Station Wagon *Piledriver - 1970 Pontiac GTO Modified *Poison Arrow - 1972 Lockheed CL-1200 (Lockheed X-27) *Rivited - 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback *Speed Bump - 1946 Cadillac Modified *Stockar - 1968 Chevrolet Nova *Symbolic - 1966 Ford GT40 2006 *Bone Shaker' '- 1930 Ford *Invader - 1982 General Dynamics M1 Abrams *Night Burner - 1967 Dodge Deora II 2007 *Cloak And Dagger - 1951 GM LeSabre *Custom Volkswagen Beetle - 1935 Volkswagen Maggiolino *Nitro Doorslammer - 2007 Aston Martin DB1 Concept *Nitro Scorcher - 2002 Dallara Honda *Ultra Rage - 2008 Audi R8 2008 *Chevroletor - 1957 Chevrolet Corvette SS *Dragtor - 1936 John Deere 200-Series *Fast Fish - 1964.5 Ford Mustang *Pass'n Gasser - 1934 Ford *RocketFire - 1957 Boeing X-20 Dyna-Soar 2009 *Brit Speed - 1938 Peugeot 402 Darl’mat Legere *Circle Tracker - 2009 Toyota Camry *Fast FeLion - 2005 TVR Sagaris *La Fasta - 1971 DeTomaso Pantera *Retro-Active - 1959 ZIL 135 *Tri & Stop Me - 2007 Can-Am Spyder 2010 *Bread Box - 1961 Jeep FJ-3 *Scorcher - 2013 Nissan 370Z *Torque Twister - 2013 Ford Fusion *Yur So Fast - 2010 Koenigsegg Roadster 2011 *24 Ours - 2008 Peugeot 908 *Circle Trucker - 2011 Ford F-150 *Dirty Outlaw - 2009 WSC Sprintcar 2012 *Growler - 2010 Pontiac G8 ST Concept *Mad Manga - 1975 Datsun 260Z *The Bat - 1967 Tucker Model 342 *Troy Soldier - 1963 Jaguar D-Type Modified Category:Vehicles